Weasly Boy
by Miriam G
Summary: When Harry and his friends are sent back in time, they make a little change that creates a future where Voldemort doesn't exist, Harry's parents are alive and Ron has a little brother. But who is behind the strange things that are happening in Hogwarts?


First of all:  
  
For those who are wating for updates of my other fics:  
  
Super-evil-villain-meeting: I did start writing the last chapter but the disc it's on, won't open. I'll update as soon as the problem is solved.  
  
Sauron - the Man behind the Eye: I will update as soon as I get new ideas but I don't know how long I will continue this and if I will be creative and patient enough (and have enough time) to write all of LotR from Sauron's POV.  
  
Bike Ride: I just updated the last chapter a couple of days ago. And I noticed that I forgot to thank Jaje for her review. Thank you, Jaje. And you too, Veld. *deep bow*  
  
Death to Umbridge: In case you didn't notice... IT WAS DELETED!!! Stupid fanfiction, stupid fanfiction, stupid fanfiction... stupid Umbridge, stupid Umbridge, stupid Umbridge...  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Really. I don't. What, you don't believe me? Argh! Who cares? Why do I always have to waste space by writing these stupid disclaimers? Is Warner Bros. going to sue me if I don't? Yeah, probably. Well, I still don't own Harry Potter but I own some of the characters in this fic and I own the plot entirely. I wish I would own Voldemort (not own as in made him up but own as in till death do you part) but I don't because he's just a fictional character, sniff sniff.  
  
Weasly Boy  
  
Chapter 1: Running through a Forest  
  
Harry stood in the middle of a forest. The sunbeams that shone through the leafy treetops felt warm on his face. Small branches and roots crunched beneath his feet as he walked slowly through the forest. 'Where am I?' he thought 'Why am I here?'  
  
Suddenly Harry heard a soft voice next to him. He spun around but couldn't see anyone. The voice spoke again, so softly that he couldn't make out the words. But he recognized the voice. It was his mother's.  
  
"Mum? Is that you?" A pale figure came out of the shadow of a tree a few feet away from Harry. It was a young woman with red hair but she looked almost like a ghost. Her shape was blurry as if Harry wasn't wearing his glasses and he could see through her as if she was a ghost.  
  
"Mum" Harry repeated, unsure of what to say. "Harry, you have to run" his mother urged "Hurry or I will die." "What are you talking about?" Harry asked surprised. He was going to add: 'You're already dead!' But he remembered that it would be a bit tactless.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. "Run, Harry!" his mother repeated and suddenly disappeared. Harry turned around to see who was approaching. It was a tall wizard with a snake-like face and red glowing eyes. Lord Voldemort!  
  
Harry didn't wait any longer. He ran as fast as he could. Behind him he could still hear Voldemort's footsteps approaching. Faster. He had to run faster. It seemed as if the forest would never end. After a while Harry turned around, surprised to discover that there were two Voldemorts chasing him. One of the Voldemorts took out a wand, swung it around and both of them disappeared.  
  
But for some reason Harry didn't stop running. He didn't know why. All he knew was that he didn't have much time left.  
  
Then the forest was suddenly gone and instead he stood in front of the Burrow, his best friend's house. The door was opened and Molly Weasly looked at him with a pitiful face, saying: "I'm sorry but you failed your task." "No, I didn't!" Harry cried even though he knew that Molly was right. He collapsed on the ground. All hope was lost.  
  
Next to him Luna Lovegood was dancing around on the grass, staring into the sky.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up. The lightning-shaped scar on his forehead hurt but that was nothing new. He was more concerned about the dream. Despite being so completely senseless, it had felt so real. In the past year he had constantly had nightmares. Nightmares about Voldemort's resurrection, about Dementors and about his parents' death. And for a few months now he had also dreamed about Sirius's, his godfather's death.  
  
Harry stood up from his bed and walked to the mirror. A pale, 16-year-old face with frizzy, pitch black hair looked back at him. The boy in the mirror rubbed the scar on his forehead.  
  
Slowly the deatails of the dream began to disappear from Harry's mind. "It doesn't matter. It's just a dream" Harry told himself. He sat back down on his bed and looked at the empty bird cage on his window sill. If Hedwig, Harry's snow owl, had been there, he could have written a letter to Sirius and told him about the dream. 'No, Sirius is dead' Harry suddenly remembered and he was filled with sadness.  
  
If only...  
  
If only he could change the past. If only he could prevent Sirius's death. Maybe even his parents'. Then he wouldn't have to live with people who hated him. He wouldn't be anything special in the wizarding world. Just an ordinary boy. Ordinary except for the fact that he was a wizard, going on his sixth year in Hogwarts, a school for wizardry and witchcraft.  
  
Tomorrow would be his first day of school in a new school year. Usually Harry was very excited about going back to school but now he was just too depressed to be excited. At least he would be able to see his friends again.  
  
Harry decided to go back to sleep to get some rest. He closed his eyes and had soon forgotten all about his dream. He fell asleep quickly. This time he only dreamed about Luna Lovegood dancing on the grass. What was she doing in his dreams?  
  
Author's note: This chapter might have been a bit weird but I promise that it will get better. Rating might go up too. For now, just be nice and review. It took me ages to fill all the plotholes in this fic. You'd better appreciate my efforts! 


End file.
